Mario+Splatoon: Kingdom Splat
Mario+Splatoon: Kingdom Splat is a 3D crossover platformer featuring the characters from the Super Mario series and the Splatoon series. It's developed with the assistance of Nightcap Devs. for the Nintendo Switch. Plot 'Opening' After once again escaping his snowglobe, DJ Octavio returns to his destroyed lair. He then notices how small his army has become due to how many Octolings have moved to Inkopolis. While he's thinking about a way to make his army big again, one of the remaining Octolings barge into the room and tell them that a flying ship was spotted outside of the lair. After reaching the balcony, Octavio sees the flying ship closing in on the lair. Bowser then jumps of the ship and requests a conversation with Octavio. During the conversation, Bowser explains that he has heard of Octavio's situation thanks to his assistant, Kamek. Bowser then offers to give Octavio a bigger army in exchange for helping him take over the Mushroom Kingdom. After Octavio agrees, Bowser laughs before casting a spell above Octavio's lair. Meanwhile, in the mushroom Kingdom, Mario and his friends are having a discussion in Peach's Garden after Princess Peach told them she saw a portal in the sky earlier. As Mario and his friends try to figure out what's going on, Mario hears a loud noise. He then looks in the sky and notices it getting purple. A couple Bowser's airships appear and start shooting missiles at the castle. Mario and his friends quickly enter the castle and tell Princess Peach about the attack. After a missile destroys the wall of the throne room, the group quickly evacuate the castle. Shortly after evacuating, Bowser and Octavio enter the castle and start capturing everyone in it. Octavio then presses a button on a remote and creates a giant barrier made of Ink around the castle. The Koopa Troop, along with the Octarian army, leave the castle and start marching towards the rest of the Kingdom. 'Meeting the Squidbeak Splatoon' Mario and his group can be seen hiding in a cave. Mario looks outside the cave and notices that most of the kingdom has been covered in some kind of purple goo. As they look at the ink, they hear another crash. The group quickly make their way to where the noise came from and notice a giant machine shaped like a kettle standing there. The door of the machine is open and colored ink is all over the place. As Mario approaches the machine, he sees something swimming in the ink. Mario then approaches the puddle of ink and reaches for it. Before he can touch the ink, a squid/octopus jumps out of it and lands in front of Mario. The squid/octopus then transforms into a kid and introduces themselves at Agent 5. While they're introducing themselves, four more humanoid squids and a humanoid octopus step out of the kettle. The old squid introduces himself as Captain Cuttlefish and his group as the New Squidbeak Splatoon. The octopus, who introduces herself as Marina, tells the group that they traveled here thanks to the time machine behind them to help them. She then explains that Octavio managed to escape his prison and he seems to be planning take over the Kingdom with the help of another enemy. Princess Peach then tells the New Squidbeak Splatoon that the one Octavio is teaming up with is called Bowser. After telling them their history with Bowser,Peach agrees to help the New Squidbeak Splatoon defeat the Octarians and the Koopa Troop. Before they can move out, E. Gadd approaches the two groups and tells them he's been listening to their conversation. He then gives Mario and his group upgraded versions of F.L.U.D.D. so that they can clean all the Ink that's in the Kingdom. After putting on their F.L.U.D.D. packs, Mario's Group and the New Squidbeak Splatoon start making their way back to Peach's Castle. Gameplay This game combines the mechanics of Super Mario Sunshine and the two Splatoon games. The Mario characters have access to F.L.U.D.D., who they can use to spray water and clean up any ink in their way. Mario has his moveset from Super Mario Sunshine and he shares his moves with the rest of his group. However, all characters have their own unique traits that make them control differently from one another. Mario characters have Health Points and as such they have more endurance than Inklings/Octolings. However, they cannot swim in the ink and their movement become pretty slippery when they walk in it. The Splatoon characters are capable of transforming of shooting ink thanks to their weapons. They can swim in this ink by transforming into a squid and they can even use this to scale up walls. Inklings run out of ink pretty fast, but their ink can easily be refilled by diving in their ink. If they get hit by enemies, all they have to do is dive in their ink to recover their health. However, if they get hit to much, they will be splatted and they'll have to return to the last checkpoint. Characters 'Mario's Group' 'Agent 5' 'New Squidbeak Splatoon' The Squid Sisters and Off the Hook are playable in this game as well. They have the same stats as Agent 5,but they wield only one weapon. The weapon upgrades you give to Agent 5 are also carried over to these characters. 'NPC'S' Enemies 'Bowser's Army' The enemies are part of Bowser's Army and they will usually have some kind of move that leaves goo/ink behind. 'Octavio's Army' These Octarians are "Koopatized" versions made by Kamek. They always leave Ink behind in some way or another. Items and Objects 'Stage Items' 'Sub-Weapons' (Blue is for Mario Characters,Orange is for the Squidbeak Splatoon) 'Special Weapons' Stages 'World 1: Inky Plains' The''' first world of the game. It's filled with grass and ink...Lots and lots of grass and ink. There are a lot of enemies in this world that can be used as dummies for your weapons. ' Replacemant Screenshot.png|'Level 1: The plain of the Kugs. MnS World 1-2.png|'Level 2': Inky Piranha Sewers MnS World 1-3.png|'Level 3': Flying Ink Gorge. MnS Stage 4.png|'Level 4': Fired up for Ink. 1.MnS Level 5.png|'Level 5': A Very Cheep Bridge. 2.MnS Level 6.png|'Level 6': Octolings in the Shadows. ' 'World 2: Octo-Cake Desert' In this world,you'll start outside the piramid. Where you'll need to get past a lot of enemies and the heat of the desert. Once you're inside the piramid,you'll need to get past all the dessert that's being thrown at you. ' 1.MnS World 2-1.png|'Level 7': Dust 'n Ink. 2.MnS World 2-2.png|'Level 8': Ink-Batter Slide. MnS World 2-3.png|'Level 9': Lakitus in the dust. MnS World 2-4.png|'Level 10': Octo-Cake piramid. 1.MnS World 2-5.png|'Level 11': Octotrap Maze. 2.MnS World 2-6.png|'Level 12': Octolings,Shadow Clones and Octo-Cake. ' 'World 3: Rainbow Snow Base' In this world,you need to infiltrate the base that's located in the middle of a snow land. The enemies have beefed up their defense in this world,so you'll be put to the test in this level until you get outside the base. ' 1.MnS World 3-1.png|'Level 13': Sneaking around the Ink Guy's base. 1.MnS World 3-2.png|'Level 14': Securing Octosnipers. 2.MnS World 3-3.png|'Level 15': Getting Past the Ink and Lights. 2.MnS World 3-4.png|'Level 16': Roof of the Octosnipers. 2.MnS World 3-5.png|'Level 17': Inky Snow Piles. 1.MnS World 3-6.png|'Level 18': Shadow Clones and Octolings in the Snow. ' 'World 4: Colored Ocean Harbor' This world is surrounded by water. The ocean has been poluted by ink and as such,not even the Mario characters can swim in the water. You'll also need to avoid lightning and all the debris coming out of the tornado in the distance. ' 3.MnS World 4-1.png|'Level 19': Boats Above the Inky Sea. MnS World 4-2.png|'Level 20': Bullet Bills on the Harbor. MnS World 4-3.png|'Level 21': Jumping Across Lightning. Mns World 4-4.png|'Level 22': The Tower of Octocommanders. Mns World 4-5.png|'Level 23': Entering the Tornado. MnS World 4-6.png|'Level 24': The center of the Tornado. ' 'World 5: Lava Forest' This forest is commonly visited by Bowser and Octavio's army due to all the beautiful bubbles that can be seen floating around. So try not to get too distracted by all the light,cause there are a lot of enemies hiding in the bushes. ' MnS World 5-1.png|'Level 25': Stunned by the Lava. MnS World 5-2.png|'Level 26': Lighting up the Octos. MnS World 5-3.png|'Level 27': Big Lava Bubbles. MnS World 5-4.png|'Level 28': Jumping on Logs. MnS World 5-5.png|'Level 29': A Stroll in the Rain. 1.MnS World 5-6.png|'Level 30': Shadow Clones and Octolings under the Moon. ' 'World 6: Mansion of Ecto' This mansion is filled with floating objects,ghosts and ink/ectoplasm. You'l be exploring a bunch of rooms in this world and you'll have to stay alert for illusions. MnS World 6-1.png|'Level 31': Entering the Mansion. MnS World 6-2.png|'Level 32': Exploring the inky halls. MnS World 6-3.png|'Level 33': Moonlight Balcony. MnS World 6-4.png|'Level 34': Octocommanders in the Basement. MnS World 6-5.png|'Level 35': The Sepia Library. MnS World 6-6.png|'Level 36': Octolings and Shadow Clones at Sunrise. 'World 7: Prisma Mines In this world,you'll spend most of your time in the mountain. Where the are a lot of crystals and ink. There are also minecarts you can use to get around faster. MnS World 7-1.png|'''Level 37: Cave of Echoes. MnS World 7-2.png|'Level 38': Ink on Rails. MnS World 7-3.png|'Level 39': Rainbow Road Cavern. MnS World 7-4.png|'Level 40': The Rainbow Rails. 1.MnS World 7-5.png|'Level 41': Exiting the Mines. 2.MnS World 7-6.png|'Level 42': Octolings and Shadow Clones at the canyon. 'World 8: Water Paint Sky' In this world,your head will literally be in the clouds. You need to jump on a bunch of cloud platforms to avoid falling in the huge amounts of bottomless pits in this world. 1.MnS World 8-1.png|'Level 43': Ink above the clouds. MnS World 8-2.png|'Level 44': Grinding on the Beanstalks. MnS World 8-3.png|'Level 45': Airships and Fog. 2.MnS World 8-4.png|'Level 46': Climbing through the Inky Rain. 1.MnS World 8-5.png|'Level 47': Inkstrikes above the clouds. Gallery 0.Mario and Splatoon Kingdom Splat Logo.png|The Logo of the Game. 1.Marina in Octopus Form.png|Artwork of Marina in her Octopus form. Koopatized Octarian Creation.png|Artwork of Kamek creating Koopatized Octarians. Mario and Marie with Birds.png|Artwork of Mario and Marie in their Kimono/Hakama. 3.Okuto-Keki Octo-Cake Poster.png|An Octo-Cake poster that can be found in Octo-Cake Desert. Trivia #This is the 2nd crossover developed by Nightcap Devs. #This is also the 2nd time Mario and Splatoon have crossed over. The first time being the Splatoon DLC in Super Mario Splashers. #The Koopatized Octarians' color scheme are based off the Gooper Blooper. #The Boss of the Prisma Mines was User:KingEvilWaffle idea. Category:Nightcap Devs. Category:Mario Games Category:Splatoon Games Category:Crossovers Category:Shooter Games Category:Third Person Shooter Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Mario Crossovers